Brothers (and secrets)
by VioletTheWolf734
Summary: It is a normal World meeting, but then England is late! His sibings(the UK siblings) rush into the room with...child England! Wait, is that bunny ears! And why does Italy know them! Rated M because of the UK siblings, N and S Italy, France, and because I'm paranoid! Can be seen as a continuation of HetaOni! Warning: not historically correct, OOC, etc...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this started out as just an idea, so I hope this is good!**

* * *

 **third person**

It started out as a normal UN meeting, with bickering between countries, but something was off...

"HEY! WHERE'S IGGY?"

Silence.

"Now that I think about it, _Angleterre_ hasn't arrived yet." France mused, hand on his chin.

"Well, how abo-"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT-"

"HEY I WAS NE-"

"HE LIKES ME BE-"

"SHUT U-"

there was silence in the meeting room.

"U-um, does anyone know who these people are?" America blinked, dumbfounded.

France gulped.

"I think I may recognise the voices, but I dearly _hope_ that it is not these people..."

BANG

The meeting door banged opened, and 4 people rushed in, one holding a bundle of something close to his chest. France sighed, hiding his face.

"Just as I thought. These four people are _Angleterre's_ older siblings. Scotland, Wales, Ireland, and North Ireland."

The four people (Iggy's siblings, America thought) stopped whatever they were doing, turning to France, who gulped and tried to inch away.

"Well, well,well, isn't it little _Francey,"_ The red haired one said, sneering, his siblings following his example."Still remember me?"

The other countries were confused. So, the red head decided to explain.

"Well, I'm Scotland, that there is Ireland, " He pointed to the orange haired guy, who waved. "The brows hair, thats Wales," Said person nodded. "And the lassie there is Northern Ireland. Just call her North." The orange haired woman smiled. With a start, the nations saw that all the siblings shared the infamous 'Eyebrows' that England possessed. France took a deep breath, as if steeling himself.

"Yes, I do, Scotland. Now would you be so kind as to maybe tell us where _An-_ England is?"

Scotland's look turned angry.

"About that..." He turned to his siblings. "Who has him?"

Northen Ireland reluctantly held her arms out, revealing the bundle of...was that a green cloak in her arms. Then the bundle shifted. The nations, excluding the UK siblings all jumped. Then, the bundle revealed itself to be...a small boy?!

"B-big bwother Scottie?" Two green eyes peeked out. The same green shade as England...

The cloak fell partially off, revealing a small boy, well, more like toddler, with messy blond hair, a chubby face, big, green eyes that were just the same shade of green as England, and...bunny ears?

Scotland beamed, throwing smug looks at his sibling, who, in turn, flipped him off. The other nations stared, slowing piecing the hints.

"Yes Albion?"

America turned to stage whisper to France.

"Hey, who's Albion?"

"...Albion is, was England's old name. That was what he was called when he was small."

America stiffened.

"Englands...old...name? Then...thats...thATS IGGY?!"

The most unlikely person then spoke up.

"Ve...Be quite...I think that you can all see that Albion has bunny ears, which are _very_ sensitive, so I suggest that you all _shut up._ "

Silence.

"I-italy, what-"

 _Thump_

America froze, turning around slowing to see a knife in stuck in the wall, quivering, mere millimeters away form his face. Italy stood with his arm outstretched, other arm already haveing three more throwing knives **(1)** ready in hand. The UK siblings gave a grateful look to him, which confused the other nations greatly. Just when had little Ita learnt how to throw knives, much less carry around knives, and how in the name of the ancient nations did the UK siblings know italy?! Italy had a hard look on his face.

"Ve~I'm _quite sure_ that I told you all to _shut up,_ right?" He smiled at the last word.

Then they could hear sniffles. It was coming from England himself.

"B-bwother...Ita? Ita here?"

Again, Italy had an complete change of character.

"Yes, its Ita, Albion!" He said to the Chibi-fied country in a bright, but still soft tone, with a huge smile on his face. England held his arms out to Italy, who then picked him up. At this point, Germany had had enough.

"Alright, how did England get this way?"

The UK siblings looked sheepish. Scotland scratched his head.

"Ah, well..."

* * *

 **Yep! Cliffhanger! This, as I already mentioned, started out as an idea,so please comment on how it is and if I should continue it!**

 **(1): this is set after HetaOni. So in the mansion, the 1p's get introduced to the 2p's, which would explain how Italy knew how to use knives. Also, Italy kind of went insane, but England helped him get back on track. After they got out, italy and England agreed to erase all the other nations memory of the Time in the mansion, and now only the UK siblings, Norway, Romania and Belarus remember, because they also know magic. Well, this is just my theory about HetaOni!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu!**

 **Notes at the end!**

* * *

 _Previously~~~~~~~_

 _"Alright, how did England get this way?"_

 _The UK siblings looked sheepish. Scotland scratched his head._

 _"Ah, well..."_

Wales decided to elaborate.

"What Scottie means, is that this is a long story."

America shrugged. He had time, and the other nations definitely looked interested enough to stay, even Germany, but America decided that the German was just curious about Italy.

"Meh, we have time."

Scotland sighed.

"Well, it began like this..."

* * *

 _"Open up, Albion!"_

 _Scotland walked up to his little bràthair's house, frowning. The rest of the UK siblings followed._

 _"What the hell do you want?"_

 _If Scotland was surprised at seeing Northern Italy answer his brother's door, he didn't show it._

 _"Why didn't you tell us he still have nightmares?"_

 _Feliciano countered the enraged Scot with a glare of his own._

 _"Oh I don't know, because Arthur didn't want me to tell you guys?"_

 _That seemed to instantly calm Scotland down. He sighed._

 _"Can we see him?"_

 _Feliciano stared at the UK siblings for a bit, then opened the door wider._

 _"Just, don't be so loud," the Italian's voice was now softer, warmer, as opposed to his earlier hostile tone. "He can't handle too much right now."_

 _The siblings nodded. Feliciano led them to the living room, where England sat, eyes glazed over, a cup of tea that had gone cold in his hands. That was a clear warning that the island nation was not himself. The usual England would have gone on a rant on how tea should never be wasted and gotten another cup. Feliciano went up to him first._

 _"Arthur?"_

 _Normally, the UK siblings (Scotland) would have shouted at him for being the first to comfort England, but as Feliciano had been the original person to start spending time with Arthur, seeing as he also had the memories, and was the one to inform the siblings of his and Arthur's condition, it was natural for Arthur to respond the best to Feliciano. Arthur blinked._

 _"Feli?"_

 _He smiled softly at him._

 _"Yes, its me, Arthur."_

 _Arthur looked around, finally seeing his siblings. He looked ready to cry._

 _"B-brothers? Sister?"_

 _The siblings felt a rush of protectiveness through them. Arthur had stopped calling them that after he had grown up. For him to call them Brother and Sister again...  
They sighed, embracing their brother after Feliciano had given the okay, feeling the Brit shudder, sobbing._

 _"How can we hel-"_

 _Just as Wales was about to ask Feliciano, there was a flash of light_ _and a voice spoke from the light,_

 _"I hope that Albion gets better like this, and also help Feliciano, children. Remember, I will always love you, and Feliciano, thank you so much for taking care of Abion, even with you're own problems."_

 _Scotland tensed. Feliciano blinked._

 _"Is this...Britannia?"_

 _A warm chuckle could be heard form the light._

 _"Yes, I am Britannia. Allistor, Dylan, Georgia, and Patrick,_ **(1)** _help Albion and Feliciano recover. That will be my last wish."_

 _Ireland frowned._

 _"Mother, I understand Albion, but why Feliciano as well? Er, no offence."_

 _Feliciano shrugged. This was kind of a family matter, he was also surprised and curious as to why Britannia included him._

 _"Feliciano is also suffering," The voice became stern. "He has also been taking care of Albion while the rest of you were unaware."_

 _Feliciano was touched by this. Scotland gave a small grin to him._

 _"Looks like you're part of our little family now."_

 _"However, I only have enough power to revert Albion, but I trust that Feliciano will be taken care of?"_

 _The siblings grinned._

 _"Of course, Mother."_

 _"Then my time here is over. Take care, and remember that I love you all, as well as you, Feliciano. I'll make sure to tell Rome that his grandson is doing just fine."_

 _Feliciano's breathing hitched._

 _"Grampa Rome..."_

 _"Yes. Now take care!"_

 _With a final, brighter flash of light, Britannia was gone, and England was already a toddler._

* * *

"I...see..."

The nations were shocked and ashamed at themselves. All this time, England and North Italy had been suffering. Germany suddenly stood. They all turned to him.

"South Italy!" Germany barked at South Italy, which caused Spain to quickly move closer to him. "Did you know about this?"

Romano looked at Feliciano, who just sighed and nodded, then scowled at the nations.

"Of course I knew, potatoe bastard. He's my younger brother. I just didn't tell anyone because Feliciano didn't want anyone to worry."

The nations were surprised. Who knew the foul-tempered(and mouthed) Italian was so responsible.

"Italy-san?"

This time Japan addressed Feliciano.

"Hm?"

"May I ask what you are suffering from? From what you have said, it sounds a lot like ptsd, but it has been some time since the war."

At this, Feliciano went quite. Giving the now child England to Scotland, he turned to the door.

"That's...a long story. We should be going now. Its late, Arthur needs rest, and I daresay that the majority of us are also tired. We can continue this tomorrow."

There was a murmur throughout the room, many nations agreeing. Sighing, Germany stood up.

"Meeting adjourned, then," He said, loudly enough for everyone to hear him, but not as loudly as usual, as to not rile the Italian and wake England. " We will continue this tomorrow at 10AM. Dismissed."

There was a bit of a wait as the nations excused themselves to their hotels.

As Germany and Japan were about to wait for Feliciano, he shook his head.

"I'm staying with Arthur and his brothers. None of them can cook quite well, and I need to be their for Arthur. I'll see you tow tomorrow. _Buona Notte."_

And he walked out. The two allies exchanged a glance at each other, before walking out. None of them noticed something standing in the darkness.

" ** _YoU...WilL... nOT ...EscaPe..."_**

* * *

 **Cliffhanger...but I'm pretty sure you guys know who that it...**

 **THank you for the kind reviews! Its not much, but its still something! Guest, I appreciate what you said, it was quite helpful for historical information, and TheBookAlchemist, thank you for defending this story, but Guest is right, I'm not that historically correct! However, Guest is merely stating his/her own opinion! But, both of you are right, I you're own ways! =(^.^)=**

 **However, thank you to all reviewers! Criticism is welcomed, as I'm new to writing, but the nice reviews are especially welcomed! XD**

 **(1): Allistor=Scotland, Dylan=Wales, Georgia=North Ireland, and Patrick=Ireland.**

 **Reveiw! Do you want me to update short chapters on a (hopefully) weekly basis, or long chapters updated irregularly?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm still alive! I'm very sorry for updating so late, I've been kind of busy lately, and school is starting soon;; So, anyways, hope this can make up for that!**

* * *

 _Previously~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _As Germany and Japan were about to wait for Feliciano, he shook his head._

 _"I'm staying with Arthur and his brothers. None of them can cook quite well, and I need to be their for Arthur. I'll see you tow tomorrow. Buona Notte."_

 _And he walked out. The two allies exchanged a glance at each other, before walking out. None of them noticed something standing in the darkness._

 _" **YoU...WilL... nOT ...EscaPe..."**_

 _( With Italy)_

Italy hurried off to find the siblings, who had already started getting back.

"W-wait! _Huff_ Didn't I say that I should come?"

Scotland blinked, than laughed, halting so that Italy could catch up.

"No need come inform us, Mother said that you're part of the family now, so our home is also your home now!"

The siblings ( excluding England of course) all had to hold in a laugh at the expression on Italy's face, which was a mixture of surprised, confused, and pure happiness, not that he didn't resent Romano, of course, but the thought of having more siblings, siblings that would probably be kinder and have more time for him then Romano ( who had Spain ) was probably one of the best news he had ever heard.

" I..." He smiled brightly at them, not one of his fake, huge bright smiles, but a genuine, happy smile." Then I hope you don't mind if I crash here then."

 _When the get back to Englands house~~~~~~~_

"...and you can stay here!"

North Ireland was showing Italy around the house, as he would most likely be spending some time with them. The two then went to the kitchen.

"Ah, Feliciano, you're here." Scotland grinned.

Italy raised an eyebrow, while North **(I'm just gonna call North Ireland North because its just too much.)** frowned, hoping that something wasn't wrong. Wales explained for Scotland.

"Well, you see, Arthur is, um, hungry, and none of us are that good at cooking anything, as you probably know from Arthur's cooking..."

Italy immediately went to the kitchen. He knew first hand what England's food was like. He shuddered when he remembered the poor abused eggs that England called omelet **(1)** and what his siblings could possibly cook up.

The UK siblings exchanged a glance with each other.

"It's a good thing Ita's here. We don't have to eat haggis anymore, and Arthur can get actuall food." Ireland said wryly.

Said maker of haggis frowned at Ireland, but didn't say anything, while England giggled, getting the attention of his siblings once more.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**  
 _With Germany and Japan~~~~~~_

The remaining Axis wandered around London trying to find England's house, which was where Italy was, but of course, they couldn't find it. **(why? MAGIC)** Still they kept walking around, not having noticed that it was magic, because the Author wouldn't tell them. Eventually, they heard a familiar Italian voice...

"...just cut it out Bastardo! Wait for tomorrow when you're going to-Potatoe Bastard, Japan?"

Unfortunately, it was just Romano, with a stubborn Spain following behind.

"Ah, Romano-" Spain interrupted.

"Come on Lovi~ Can't you just tell me~"

Romano snarled.

"I said I'm not telling, and stop calling me Lovi damn it!"

It was then that Japan, sensing the atmosphere, therefore knowing when to speak spoke up.

"South Italy-san, you are brothers with Italy-san, are you not?"

Romano blinked, then answered.

" _Si."_

Japan frowned thoughtfully.

"Do the two of you perhaps have a...link?"

Romano's eyes widened.

"Of course. "

"Then, would you mind telling me how Italy-San is?"

Germany frowned, opening his mouth to speak, but Romano beat him to it.

"What? Don't you want to know where he his?"

Japan shook his head.

"Italy-san will explain tomorrow. I simply want to know if he is alright. As a friend and ally."

Romano stared at him oddly, Germany gave an incredulous look at Japan, and Spain...was doing something...

" _Fratellino_ is... happy. So don't any of you dare to go take him away." Romano glared at them all.

Germany and Spain were taken back by the protectiveness Romano showed towards his little brother, having thought that all Romano did was treat him like he did with other nations. Japan already knew, being on better terms with the older Italian. Romano after having said his part, stormed away.

"Germany-san, Spain-san, I will be taking my leave now. I shall see the both of you tomorrow then." Japan bowed, then took off.

Germany and Spain looked at each other, then Germany nodded his head, and went. Spain stayed where he was for a moment, then went running off in the direction Romano went.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **sorry for not updating in such a long time, I've been quite busy, with school starting, and going to festivals. Once school starts,s i wont be able to update that much, and I'm actually going to America around the beginning of February for an Audition, but i will try my best to write and update as soon as I can!**

 **So thanks to everyone that reviewed, and for reading my story and supported it!**

 **Reveiws amuse me**

 **^J^**

 **P.S I'm thinking of cosplaying wither England (independence war) or Russia/nyo! Russia. Comment on which one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**N We Hello people! Expect fewer updates-school...DVHBSRHGBHDSFGOUYRWGHBHUOG**

 **Buuuuuuut who cares about my school things?**

 **I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

 _Previously~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _Germany and Spain were taken back by the protectiveness Romano showed towards his little brother, having thought that all Romano did was treat him like he did with other nations. Japan already knew, being on better terms with the older Italian. Romano after having said his part, stormed away._

 _"Germany-san, Spain-san, I will be taking my leave now. I shall see the both of you tomorrow then." Japan bowed, then took off._

 _Germany and Spain looked at each other, then Germany nodded his head, and went. Spain stayed where he was for a moment, then went running off in the direction Romano went._

Japan and Germany parted ways then.

 ** _The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

 _no one's POV_

"So, is everyone here?"

The nations had gathered at the meeting once more to hear the story from Italy and Scotland. Germany had done the roll to see who was there. Italy was surprised at the amount of nations who showed up, even the Nordic's came! Of course, he thought that Norway and Romania would come, being 'magic partners' with England, but the rest of the Nordic's, Bulgaria, Moldova, even the micro nations had come! Scotland stood up first.

"Now then, we're going to explain what happened, and why Albion is like this. If anyone is just here to find out weaknesses of the British Isles, then you can go home and spare being killed." Scotland ended with a death glare, especially at the former colonies of England, China, France, etc. When no one spoke up or got up, Scotland countinued.

"Okay, so it all actually started with Italy here..."

Italy swallowed. Now was his chance to tell everyone, tell everyone how sorry he was for starting the whole mess.

"I-it was after a meeting, I went out to get some gelato, when I heard some people talking about a rumour." He looked at the assembled nations nervously before continuing, Romano giving his brother an encouraging look. "I was curious, so I asked them about the rumour, which was about a supposedly haunted mansion on a hill. After that, I told America about it, and he talked about it in the next meeting."

Italy faltered after saying that sentence, afraid of being shunned. Germany mouthed 'go on' to him.

"A-america's Idea was that we should do a bravery test by going in groups to a haunted house on a hill that was three hours away from the meeting place, and of course everyone immediately denied, but after a while, we all agreed."

Surprisingly, everyone remained silent. Italy grew more confident.

"So, America suggested we split into our old WW2 groups, Prussia with the Axis of course, the Allies going first, while the Axis would wait until they got a message if the Allies found the place or not so we could go."

The nations were confused. Everything seemed to be going well.

"However," Italy gained a grim face. "That never happened."

Japan frowned slightly. _That never happened? I hope nothing went wrong..._

"After three hours with no message, the Axis decided to just go."

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to look at who had spoken.

"I understand that the Nordics or Austria and Hungary isn't included, but where is me and Romano?"

Spain looked serious and confused, while Romano was looking anywhere but the other nations. Italy's eyes shifted.

"You two will...join later..."

Spain frowned, but relaxed slightly and motioned for Italy to continue.

"So, the Axis and Prussia walked to the mansion, in about one hour instead of three. When we entered the mansion...that was the first problem we should have seen. We forgot about the other group. The Allies."

Scotland, Romano, everyone who already knew everything sighed. They were coming to the middle, the bit where everything began, where everything went down the drain. They could tell that Italy was also finding it harder to tell the other nations.

" Right after we entered, there was a smash from within the mansion. A plate smashed. Everyone except Japan got scared(ha, you got scared west! Shut up bruder) so af course, Japan volunteered to go check the smash out."

Italy glanced at Japan, who was listening intently. _Sorry Japan..._

"Japan...went to the kitchen, and confirmed that a plate did smash, and even picked up a shard to show us. But when he came back to the front door, only his things were there. There was also something wrong. The front door was locked. At first, He thought its was maybe Prussia playing a prank, but when nothing happened, Japan decided to look around and see if he could find the key. He went down the hall. There was a huge Japanese styled room to his left. The door on the right was locked. He tried the hall to the left next. The door on the right was locked. Japan continued down the hall, but when he turned at the corner, he met _It_."

That left the listening nations in suspense. Whispers started among the seated.

"H-hey...what do you mean by _It_?"

"T-thats a lot of doors to be locked..."

Italy breathed deeply. Everything was still going fine.

"Of course, Japan was in shock, and so he just stayed where he was until _It_ went away. The right choice, in my opinion." Italy looked at Japan. "You would have probably been killed if you attracted the attention of _It_. Anyways, Japan inspected all the other doors that could be opened, then went upstairs. Three rooms out of six were locked. The unlocked rooms were bedrooms. In the second bedroom, he found Germany's whip."

Everyone stared at Germany at that. Germany blushed.

"My whip as in my weapon. God you people are dirty minded."

Said dirty minded people looked away sheepishly. Italy gave a small smile.

"In the third bedroom, Japan noticed that there was a closet covered with a cloth. He pushed it aside and a...body fell out."

Once again the nations went into a whispering frenzy.

"A b-body?"

"Did someone die?"

"Don't be stupid, Nations can't die."

"I hope no one's hurt..."

Scotland decided to but in.

"Oi, we should have a break. Meet back in two hours. Dismissed."

He promptly swept out of the room while grabbing Italy's hand on the way out. His siblings followed with a shrug, while the rest of the world just sat in silence at the abrupt dismissal, then exploded.

Not literally, but you know what I mean, don't you?

"JAPAN DUDE, ARE YOU OKAY?"

"I-I hope nothing is wrong..."

"Who are you?"

"If something goes wrong, you can just join Mother Russia, да?"

"Aiyah, western nations...I wonder why I decided to go as well, aru..."

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" It was, of course, the German Nation. "We will have a break. Meet back here in two hours. Dismissed.

With the usual loud commotion, the world went their seperate ways for two hours. Germany went to Japan.

"Japan. Are you okay?"

Japan had been sitting there with his usual emotionless expression as usual.

"Ah. 大丈夫です **(1)**. I am wondering however, why everything seems to be from my point of view."

Germany nodded.

"It is rather strange, but maybe it is because you are experiencing the most action? Italy did say that everyone else had gone. Perhaps it is because of the _It_ Italy keeps on speaking of?"

Japan nodded thoughtfully.

"That...may be it. Whatever the reason is, I am sure Italy-kun will explain later."

He got up slowly, turning to face the German.

"I think I will go and get some tea to relax a bit. You should go see Prussia-san. I will see you again in two hours time."

Germany nodded.

"Of course. See you Japan."

 **Meanwhile~~~~~~**

"Scotland, why did you dismiss everyone so suddenly?"

Scotland just looked at them.

"Where's Albion?"

* * *

 **Okay, crappy ending. Sorry! I'm running out of stuff ^^; so expect slow updates people, I'm currently in the USA doing auditions. I will try to update as much as i can though!**

 **VIDGVSIGFCUDSCVDBOSCISIVXG BTS VDCIGVGVDCYTGVGVGHIDTDFCFY**

 **Reveiws are nice. ^J^**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO FELLOW HUMANS I AM STILL ALIV-*starts coughing madly***

 **I do not own Hetalia or any related stuff.**

 **wish i did tho...^^;**

 **Anyways oN WItH thE StoRY~~**

* * *

 _Previously_

 _Meanwhile~~~~~~_

 _"Scotland, why did you dismiss everyone so suddenly?"_

 _Scotland just looked at them._

 _"Where's Albion?"_

 **Now~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

They all stared at each other.

" _Shit._ "

Wales swore, turning around.

"Split up. We have to find him! All the other nations are here as well!"

Italy bit his lip. How could they have been so careless! This was a meeting where just about every nation was here, and not everyone had good intentions towards England. Who knows what they'd try to do with him in a vulnerable form!

 _With England~~~~_

The toddler wandered down the halls. He had gone just a bit before the meeting stopped, was currently walking with the intention of exploring. He had just turned a corner when-

" _Oof!_ E-England? I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!"

While Canada nervously laughed, England just looked at him, his current state making him not know who the person he bumped into was. Canada looked at him, remembering.

"oh right, you don't know who I am, do you? I'm Canada, but you can call me Matthew if you'd like."

England tilted his head, and Canada had to refrain from squealing at the cuteness.

"Can'da? Mat'ew?"

"Yep, Canada or Matthew, whichever one you prefer!" He chuckled. "Eh! We should find your brothers! Why did you run away? Come on!"

Canada picked England up, then headed back to the meeting room.

 _Back with the UK siblings and Feli!_

Just as they split the door opened.

"Um, sorry, I found England wandering in the hallways, and thought I should return him eh."

Everyone sighed in relief. Probably the best nation to find England, Canada came in with England in his arms.

"Bwothers! Sister! Feli! Look, Mat'ew!"

Everyone gushed over the cuteness that was England. Canada walked over and passes England to Scotland.

"Keep an eye on him, Uncle Scott. I passes Russia when I saw England. If I'd been just a bit later, Russia would have seen England. "

They shuddered at what would happen if Russia found England. Well, at least it wasn't the American.

"Well Canada, would you like to join us for lunch? Seeing as how you helped, we'd like to repay you." Italy smiled at him. He smiled back, a bit more shyly.

"I'd love to!"

The whole time during the break, Canada basked in the feeling of noticed. He wasn't that much of an attention seeker unlike his twin, but when you get ignored for 90% of your life, you tend to soak up attention when you get noticed.

" Now that was a good restaurant!"

For some reason, the food in Englan was just fine, delicious even, but when it came to England himself cooking, or any of his siblings, the food turned out horrible. Except for Scotland making Haggis. That doesn't count.

"Uncle Scott?"

"Hm?"

"Why is it that you guys cook such bad food?"

North laughed, startling Canada.

"Come on lad! Did you ever wonder how you and the other former colonies survived if Albion cooked like he does now? Nah, he just gets nervous easily, and his magic messes the food up. He never got nervous cooking for his colonies. Not anymore though. That stupid American..."

The last comment was muttered angrily, but Canada laughed quietly. Why did he ever wonder if the UK siblings had forgiven America?

"So England gets nervous cooking for us?"

This time it was Scotland that answered.

"Yes, he gets nervous cooking for you guys. Especially that American. Why, I don't get it. How could Albion still care for someone who started a war with him despite him trying to protect him?"

Italy intervened, not wanting a fight to break out.

"Why don't you ever ask America himself? There might be reasons."

"Pah, whatever." Scotland grumbled as they walked into the building.

"Thank you for the food! I'll see you guys eh!"

"Take care of yourself lad, especially around that brother of yours."

Canada smiled at his uncle, then left, obviously haveing some business to take care of.

North looked at Italy.

"You know, if you can't do this, we could get your memories to show us."

Italy stopped. He stared at them.

"So your telling me," He started, frowning. "That you could have just made everyone seen my memories instead of having to tell them."

Wales nodded.

"We didn't at first because any pain felt will be felt by the owner of the memories."

Italy shook his head.

"That's still better than having to tell everything. Please do this when we get back."

Scotland looked at him, but nodded. _I hope you know what your doing._ Was what he seemed to be saying. They arrived at the door. Italy took a deep breath, then pushed open the door. Immediately, everyone became quite. The group walked to the screen, where Scotland cleared his throat.

"Alright, so we're going to be doing something slightly diffrent. Instead of Italy having to explain everything, we're gonna have a screen project his memories."

"Why didn't you do that from the start?" A random nation asked.

"Because any pain will be felt by the owner of whoever got the the injury, albeit less minor, so something like a broken leg will be more like a cut, etc." Surprisingly Norway was the one that explained.

Scotland nodded.

"Aye, what he said. So, can we get started?"

When he got a nod from all the nations, he turned to Italy.

"Sorry lad. Ready?"

Italy nodded, and a screen flickered to life.

* * *

 **HI GUYS! So school has just finished, and hopefully I can update more then. Sorry about the short chapter! This was intended to be more of a filler chapter, so expect a longer chapter hopefully soon^^ I know its late now but I hope everyone had a great Canada day and Independence Day!**

 **Reveiws make me happy~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI PEoPLE**

 **I'm really sorry, I recently moved countries and is now attending school, and the stress is kind of getting to me. I will try to write as much as I can though!**

 **I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY ANIME/SONGS/BOOKS/PEOPLE I REFERENCE.**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Scotland nodded._

 _"Aye, what he said. So, can we get started?"_

 _When he got a nod from all the nations, he turned to Italy._

 _"Sorry lad. Ready?"_

 _Italy nodded, and a screen flickered to life._

 **Now~~~~~**

"Wait, so this is from Japan's perspective?"

Italy nodded, eyes fixed on the screen.

 ** _Japan walked towards the closet, opening it._**

 ** _A body tumbled out._**

 ** _"AHHHHhhh..._** ** _Germany-san? What are you doing?"_**

People turned to stare at the Japanese nation.

"Did you...scream?"

Another nation added to that.

"And what the hell was Germany of all people doing hiding inside a closet?"

Germany blushed, looking just as bewildered, while Japan turned an interesting shade of red.

 ** _"J-Japan! I was um, I was just checking, this closet out! Actually, I'm kind of thirsty, could you get me some water?"_**

 ** _Japan blinked, taken aback at the unusual_** ** _behaviour, but after putting it down to the fact that he may have seen the monster as well, he agreed._**

 ** _"H-hai. I will be back in a bit."_**

"Jesus, you must be really shook dude."

Germany's blush just deepened while Japan looked amused. Or, as amused as one could be in this situation.

 _ **Japan walked into a kitchen, taking a cup and was about to fill it with tap water when he frowned.**_

 _ **"There is no knowing how old this place is...what if the water is bad?"**_

 ** _He went to the bathroom instead, frowning hard when he got the water from the sink there instead before bringing it back to Germany._**

"Wait, that's so not awesome Japan!" Prussia scowled at the man, before Italy spoke up.

"If Japan had given Germany water from the kitchen, he would have killed him." Italy looked at Prussia. "The water was indeed poisoned, either because of It, or it had been polluted."

Another nation spoke up. "But we're nations, some simple poisoning wouldn't kill us!"

Italy seemed to snarl at this, shocking the majority of the nations.

"Once you go inside, you become a human. A nation's ability to heal doesn't work in the Mansion. Once you're dead, you're dead."

 _ **"Germany-san? I have brought back some water."**_

 ** _Germany yet again popped out of the closet, looking slightly nervous._**

 ** _"Ah, thank you_** ** _Japan. Just put it there, yes."_**

 ** _Japan set the water on the table before turning to look at the German._**

 ** _"Germany-san, do you have any idea where Italy-kun and Prussia-san is?"_**

 ** _Germany shook his head._**

 ** _"We got split up, sorry." He shuddered. "Sorry, we saw something...very scary, and Italy just ran."_**

Now the nations were confused. And scared. Germany admitting something was scary? That's a big no no right there.

 _ **Japan nodded.**_

 _ **"Then I will go search for them."**_

 _ **Germany turned around and picked up a silver key.**_

 _ **"Here. I found this while finding my way here. It should help."**_

 ** _Japan inspected the key. It was weird looking, with funny curves and branches here and there. On the bow was a sticker saying 'I-Library Key'. He noticed that it was in horrible handwriting as well._**

 ** _"Hai. I shall go now. Thank you."_**

 _ **Germany went back into the closet, and Japan walked out, closing the door behind him.**_

 _ **"So there is a library around here...and I...could that mean first floor?"**_

 _ **Japan went down the stairs and across the hall. There were some windows, and when he looked at them, he gasped.**_

"WOAH! IS THIS LIKE IGGY'S STUPID MAGIC THINGY?"

"Shut up America!"

 _ **The sun was high in the sky, when it was setting before.**_

 _ **"This is strange..." Japan looked at his watch, only to find that it was broken.**_

 _ **"Nani..."**_

 _ **Sighing, Japan continued searching for the Library. When he did find it, he put the key in and to his delight, the door opened.**_

 _ **"**_ ** _Italy-kun? Prussia-san?"_**

 ** _No response. He walked in, only to stop._**

 ** _The place was freezing, as if the temperature had suddenly dropped, and he could hear what seemed to be loud footsteps. Japan slowly walked in more, and the sound stopped. He shivered, but continued searching for his friends. He walked up to a desk._**

"What the..."

 _ **There was a clock on it, but it was broken, just like his watch. The hands were spinnin** **g**_ _ **haphazardly** **and out of control.**_

 _ **"What a mess..."**_

 _ **Japan lifted a book, and something fell out. A key. He pocketed it and was about to leave when something caught his eye.**_

"Aren't these your talismans aru?"

Japan nodded, frowning in confusion.

"Hai..."

 _ **Small pale yellow papers with large black kanji and symbols on them fell to the floor.**_

 _ **"T-those are mine!" Japan spluttered, picking them up.**_

 _ **Japan put them on the table and took one out of the bag he carried, comparing them.**_

 _ **"I-it's even got the same handwriting!"**_

 _ **He turned to the desk, which was covered in them.**_

"Didn't you stop making these after the Shinto priest thing? And when did you make so many aru?"

Japan nodded.

"I did stop after I stopped being a Shinto priest, and even if I did make that many, how did they even get into that place?"

They all turned to Italy, hoping for some insight. He smiled grimly.

"You'll find out."

 _ **Suddenly, there was a loud breathing sound behind him. Japan slowly turned around.**_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?"

"Shut up!"

Italy covered England's ears. Thankfully the nation didn't stir. America however shot him a look.

"But that thing-"

"Just keep watching."

 _ **There was this...thing staring at him with huge black**_ ** _alien-like eyes, snarling with fangs dripping in drool. Japan quickly looked down. Sharp claws instead of nails adorned the things hand. He took a step back, then turned and ran. To his (_** and the watching nation's horror) **_the thing was running after him, surprisingly fast for something so big. As he reached the door, he tried to open it. Japan's eyes widened. When had he locked it? He dug around for the key, but it wasn't there. Japan turned to face the thing, which was now_** ** _advancing on him slowly, like a predator stalking his prey. He tightened his fists and-_**

 ** _'crunch-'_**

 ** _The talismans were still in his hands! Japan started chanting a Shinto prayer, drawing his katana out, eyes fixed on the thing._**

"Yeah go Japan!"

 ** _As the thing pounced, Japan dodged, his smaller body giving him a slight advantage compared to the big hulking body of the thing. Quickly, he stuck a talisman in the side of the thing. It screeched as static electricity came from the talisman to encircle its body, thrashing around and_** ** _flinging Japan into the door. Getting up with a small grunt, he tried to kill the thing, stabbing it deep in the gut before quickly drawing his katana out. Mud-like substance flowed out, but to his surprise and horror, the thing kept standing. Japan jumped away as the thing readied itself to attack again._**

China was sending worried looks at his younger brother, trying to hold off the urge to hug him and make sure he was safe. The rest of the Asian nations felt the same (but not like Hong Kong would ever admit it). Japan himself still had a look of calm, but inwardly his was frowning.

 _'I can't defeat the thing...I'm at a disadvantage, seeing as how I'm only evading and dodging...'_

 ** _Once again, Japan rushed at the thing,_** ** _dodging a few blows before sticking another talisman on it's forehead. This time there was a much louder screech and knocked him back, leaving him breathless and with a few gashes._**

Japan gasped suddenly. China abandoned his seat, appearing at Japan's side in a matter of seconds.

"What's going on aru?"

Italy sighed.

"We told you the side affects to this. Whatever injuries they get, they will get it in real life."

China bit his lip, looking at his brother. Japan was now breathing normally, but there were long gashes on his cheeks that were bleeding profusely.

"It should be better then what goes on in the memories, seeing as we can all regenerate."

Sure enough, the gashes were slowly but surely closing up. That didn't stop China form checking him anyway. Germany frowned.

"What is the worst injury that happens?"

Italy looked away.

"...it's fine, we're not like humans, so if anyone dies then we'll just wait a bit for them to come back."

Silence. Many nations were horrified. There were injuries that killed them? Scotland scowled.

"What does this mean for Albion then?"

Italy had a sad look on his face.

"I'm not sure if he will be okay, but the best hope is that he will simply regenerate. Granted, he's definitely dying at least once."

America shot up from his seat.

"Arthur dies? How? When-"

Italy gave him a look.

"All will be explained if we just watch."

Unknown to him, Romano was frowning. He knew that his twin also had some of the worst injuries. He could only hope that when the time came everything had been explained. Once Japan was healed and ready, they resumed watching.

 ** _Panting, Japan wiped the blood off before running away while the thing was distracted. Quickly but silently he searched for the key. Finding it, he held it close to his chest. He waited, and then rushed to the door. The thing let out a roar and Japan could hear thumping footsteps behind him. Never turning back, he quickly turned turned the key and got out of that library, seeing the thing's mouth snapping at him as he closed the door on it's face. Japan slid to the door, panting as the adrenaline died down._**

 ** _"W-was that what Germany-san said he saw?" Japan murmured, glancing at the door._**

 ** _"If it is, I don't blame them for splitting up."_**

 ** _Suddenly he groaned, hitting his head. He left the key in the room. He stood up, hand on the door knob._**

 ** _"Don't let that thing see me, don't let it see me..."_**

 ** _He opened the door, and was immediately confused. The room was brightly lit and was now a room temperature, no thumping sound and the thing was nowhere to be seen! He was still cautious, walking to the desk. There was a key on the floor, among the many talismans. He picked up everything, stuffing them in his bag. Japan looked at the key. "IV-Master Key" was written on there. Japan smiled._**

 ** _"Perfect, this can get all the doors open on the fourth floor."_**

 ** _He was about to leave when a pile of books caught his attention. As he pulled a book out, it was old and_** ** _battered._**

Austria, Germany, China and some other nations frowned.

 ** _He flipped through the pages. Many of the words were faded or scribbled out, but at the very bottom were some that were still eligible._**

 ** _"To the me that reads this, in order to survive and leave this place, you're going to need all the_** ** _strength you're going to get."_**

 ** _Hope was rising. A way to get out? He turned to the next page, sighing in disappointment. Everything was once again scribbled out. Just as he was about to leave, a sentence caught his eye._**

 ** _"This chant will power up your katana and ward off that thing." The rest was scribbled away._**

 ** _Japan memorised the chant easily. He place the book back and headed off._**

Scotland looked at the nations.

"We're gonna stop here. Go to you're hotels or where ever you guys are staying. We'll continue tomorrow at 9."

One by one the nations got up. As each Asian nation passed Japan, they said something or hugged him. Well in China's case, he fussed over Japan, making him blush slightly. Prussia was wondering where he was, while Germany was getting lectured by Hungary on how Japan was being more a man then him. Romano was with Spain, and for once wasn't doing anything. Instead his eyes were fixed on Italy. Said person was cradling England, looking softly at the nation. Scotland cleared his throat.

"Come on."

* * *

 **That's all! I'm a bit rusty on how Hetaoni goes, and as you guys can see, we're starting off with Japan's POV!**

 **I'm always up for suggestions!**

 **Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! I'm actually updating quickly!**

 **I don't own anything in this fanfic!**

 **Enjoy~~**

* * *

The next morning, all the nations were present, and for once, it was quiet. Many had not gotten sleep because of the image of the monster, and everyone was apprehensive about what was going to happen next. Finally, the UK siblings and Italy walked in. Once again, England was sleeping and cradled in Italy's arms.

"Hello everyone! Are you all ready?"

Everyone nodded. Italy smiled before turning to Japan.

"Ki-Japan, are you alright from yesterday?"

"Hai, I'm all healed. No need to worry about me Italy-kun."

Italy nodded, then placed England in Ireland's arms.

"I'm ready."

Scotland prepared the spell and the screen flickered to life once again.

 _ **Japan went up to the fourth floor, where he could only see two doors. He opened the first one, but after seeing it was just a big empty bedroom moved onto the next room. It was locked, but he easily opened it using the key. Inside, there was only a chair, desk, table, and two drawers. Japan sighed. Seeing as there was no one, he decided to search for more keys. He searched everywhere, and after finding nothing, he turned to leave when he heard a sound. He stopped. Turning around, he**_ ** _listened. Another squeak. Cautiously, Japan pushed a drawer to the side, then gasped._**

"Hey that looks like you America!"

"It totally does dude!"

 _ **"A**_ ** _mochi?!"_**

 ** _Japan knelt down to eye-level. It was a small, round and fluffy-looking_** ("Cute!") _**with glasses that magnified it's blue eyes. On a closer look, it was stuck to the wall.**_

 ** _"Ano, are you stuck Mochi-san?"_**

 ** _The mochi made squeaks that sounded like 'Yes, please help me!'_**

 ** _Japan's eyes_** ** _softened, and he grabbed the Mochi and pulled. No matter how hard he pulled, the mochi wouldn't come off the wall! Japan put more strength and-_**

 ** _"Itai itai itai itai..."_**

 ** _He had forgotten how old he was and now his back was on fire._**

Japan winced, feeling pain blossom in his back. Italy blinked, looking at him apologetically.

"Sorry Ki-Japan. I forgot about this..."

Japan groaned, rubbing his back. China approached him and helped. The Chinese nation knew what it was like to be old, him being the oldest nation. Well maybe besides Italy, seeing as he time traveled...

"Aiyah! Italy! How old are you? Is your back okay?"

Italy blinked, smiling.

"I'm fine, Ya-China. As for age...I guess around your age, or even older now."

The nations were astounded. Italy had been going through this mansion for that long? Seeming to sense their thoughts, Italy quickly shifted the conversation.

"Ki-Japan, if you're fine now, should we resume?"

"Hai."

 _ **Japan slumped to the floor rubbing his back.**_

 _ **"Gomen, Mochi-san. I don't think I can get you out."**_

 _ **The mochi made a whining noise, making Japan's heart clench.**_

 _ **"But maybe Germany-san can! I'll bring him here sometime to get you out."**_

 _ **Japan sat there for a few**_ ** _minutes before getting up again. Once out of the room, he stopped, confused. The pain was still there. He touched his cheek, where the thing had scratched him. When his hand came away, there was still a bit of blood on them._**

"In the mansion, as I said, we are humans. We have no healing ability beyond that of a human, meaning death is a possibility."

The cold hard truth of what the mansion was started to sink in. In the beginning, many nations were sceptical of a place that could kill them, but now it was slowly becoming clear. Seeing Japan heal from the gashes and recover from his back pain in a matter of seconds and then seeing him still have his gashes in the memory was final.

 _ **Japan frowned, before gaining a determined look on his face. Despite his back still throbbing in pain, he hurried back to the second floor where Germany was.**_

 _ **"Germa..ny-san?"**_

"What is that?"

 ** _Instead of just a simple closet door with cloth, there was a heavy looking iron door, and there was a strange hammering sound coming from it. Japan_** ** _cautiously knocked on the door._**

 ** _"Germany-san?"_**

 ** _The sound stopped. Germany's head poked out of the door._**

 ** _"Ah, Japan. Did you find anything?"_**

 ** _"Ah actually, I found something stuck in a wall, and I thought you would be able to pull it out?"_**

 ** _Silence._**

 ** _"Well, I would love to help, but could you do a favour for me?"_**

 ** _"Hm?"_**

 ** _Japan started. It wasn't everyday Germany asked for a favour._**

 ** _"I dropped my whip somewhere you see, and..."_**

 ** _"Oh! I found it earlier." Japan fumbled through his bag, not noticing Germany's disappointed look._**

"Why would he be disappointed if Japan found his weapon?"

 _ **"Thanks."**_

 _ **Japan stood up.**_

 _ **"The mo-thing is stuck on the fourth floor-"**_

 _ **"Wait!"**_

 _ **Japan started once again. He had never once heard Germany sound like this.**_

 _ **"I um, the truth is, well, I'm very hungry, and...do you, have any food with you?"**_

 _ **Japan blinked.**_

 _ **"Food? No. Sumimasen, I did not bring any food with me."**_

 _ **"Ah! I see," Was it just him or did Germany sound happy? "So could you go find some food?"  
**_

 _ **Japan stared at the door**_ ** _incredulously._**

 ** _"In this place? That's impossible-"_**

 ** _"Please! I uh I have no strength right now. Anything is fine, just find some food please."_**

 ** _Japan sighed._**

 ** _"Understood. I'll keep looking for Italy-kun and Prussia-san as well then."_**

 ** _"Really? Thank you!"_**

 ** _With another weird glance at the door and his German friend, Japan walked out. Germany sighed, turning back around to the closet._**

 ** _"Es tut mir leid(1) Japan, but I have to do this."_**

Now all the weird looks were directed towards Germany, who looked just as confused, if not more.

"So..." Prussia leaned forward to stare at his little brother. "Mind telling us what that was all about?"

Germany deadpanned.

"This is news to me just as much as it is to you. I myself is wondering why I would do this."

Italy cut in.

"Don't worry. What Lu-Germany is doing is creating a safe haven."

"What?"

Italy smiled.

"It's the only place where It can't get into, so it serves as our base. Where we sleep, where we cook, where we rest."

When silence responded his words, he shrugged at Scotland, signalling to continue the memories.

 _ **Japan had returned to the first floor kitchen, looking through the cupboards and fridge.**_

 ** _"Ah, there's absolutely no food at all in this place. How does Germany-san expect me to find food?"_**

 ** _Japan's eyes went to the very last door. Well that was one place he hadn't checked yet but..._**

"That's where he met It!"

 _ **With another deep sigh, Japan eyed the door, walking over to it. Taking a deep breath, he opened it. It was unlocked. Suddenly, a grey claw grabbed Japan and pulled him inside.**_

"Are you okay aru?!"

 _ **Japan stumbled, back against the wall. The air was cold, and the lights were flickering. Once his eyes**_ ** _adjusted to the light, his heart sank. Just as he suspected, the Thing was in front of him, snarling. As a claw came for his throat, Japan dodged, surprising himself with his newfound speed. Smirking, he took the talismans out of his bag and started praying. The Thing came at him and Japan held the talisman up, creating a barrier. The Thing recoiled as static electricity shot at it, and there was unmistakable anger in its eyes now. Japan gulped, then remembered the chant. He started chanting, and immediately felt power surging through him and his katana. As the Thing cam at him, this time Japan showed no fear and charged. Japan dodged every attack and stood behind It._**

 ** _"What are you looking at?"_**

 ** _He slashed the Thing, and started to put a talisman on It when-_**

 ** _"YoU..."_**

 ** _Japan stopped._**

"THAT THING CAN TALK?"

 _ **"YoU...woN'T...ES...caPe!"**_

 ** _The Thing roared and lifted its arms, millions of lightning bolts escaping It's body and heading towards Japan, shooting towards the startled nation and wrapped around him, electrocuting him._**

Japan sank onto the table, eyes wide. China reached out to hold him steady.

"How...how can this hurt so much?"

Japan was panting, body shaking. Italy looked away.

"Aiyah, are you okay?"

Japan frowned, grunting.

"I'll be fine Chūgoku-san."

China frowned slightly at hearing the informal title, but held tightly onto the Japanese nation.

"Are you recovered enough?"

Receiving a nod, the memories started once again.

 ** _Japan screamed, electricity flowing in his body. After it disappeared, he staggered. He stared at It_** ** _determinedly._**

 ** _"I will not allow something like that stop me from defeating you!"  
_**

 ** _Gripping on his talismans harder, Japan roared and charged. It's eyes glowed and bolts shot out again. Now that he knew what it was, Japan was prepared. Creating a barrier, he stuck another talisman onto the Thing's stomach. As it staggered and hollered, Japan jumped and stabbed the Thing in it's forehead. Hollering, the Thing swiped Japan off it's head. As It took the katana out as well, throwing it at the nation, it began speaking again. Japan tensed._**

 ** _"YoU..." This time, the claws stayed close to the body, as if protecting the many wounds that appeared over It's body._**

 ** _"YoU...woN'T...eScaPE!"_**

 ** _Japan stiffened, bracing himself. The lights flickered once, then stopped. The air returned to room temperature, and the Thing was gone. Japan sighed in relief. As he go tup slowly, he gathered his belongings, flinching occasionally as the pain had only numbed. Something glinted in the bathtub._**

 ** _"Another key...'II-For one of the bedrooms' well that's great."_**

Suddenly the screen flashed black.

"Ah, G-Prussia's about to be found."

A few nations (Spain, France, etc) smiled internally, happy their friend was going to be found.

 _ **Prussia trembled under the bedsheets.**_

"Me? Trembling? That's so not Awesome!"

 ** _There was the sound of a door opening and closing. Prussia froze, eyes wide. However, to Japan, a lump under the bed covers was pretty obvious. Not knowing who was in the room, Prussia held the_** ** _sword he had bought. Japan walked cautiously to the bed. Just as he was about to uncover it, Prussia jumped out._**

 ** _"Who's there!" Prussia swung his sword down, surprised when his sword clashed with another sword._**

 ** _"C-calm down Prussia-san! It's me, Japan!"_**

 ** _"Japan?" Putting his sword away, Prussia saw that he had indeed attacked Japan._**

 ** _"Sorry!"_**

 ** _Japan shook his head._**

 ** _"Iie, I understand. Uh, Prussia-san?" Japan peered at him. "Are you...okay? You're looking kind of pale."_**

 ** _He jerked back when Prussia griped his shoulders, shaking him._**

 ** _"Japan! There was this huge monster thing! You have to believe me! I saw it, West saw it, Ita saw it! Before I knew it, I was here. I don't know where the others are though..."_**

 ** _Japan raised his hands, calming Prussia down._**

 ** _"It's okay, I believe you."_**

 ** _Prussia breathed out slowly._**

 ** _"Am I, you know, making any sense?"_**

 ** _Japan nodded firmly._**

 ** _"After all, I saw It myself."_**

 ** _Prussia sighed. He wasn't crazy._**

 ** _"But, really, what was that? And where are the others?"_**

 ** _"Ah, I found Germany-san. He's is on this floor. He told me he was hungry." Prussia stifled a laugh. "But I haven't found Italy-kun yet-"_**

 ** _"What?" Prussia shouted. "Ita is still missing? Do you think maybe the Thing-"_**

 ** _"NO!" Prussia looked taken aback by the_** ** _uncharacteristic_** ** _outburst. "We must not think like that."_**

Italy smiled.

"Ki-Japan was the only one that stuck with me in every loop. No matter what happened."

Romano raised an eyebrow.

"No matte what happened?"

Italy nodded, expression grim.

"In...a certain loop, let's just say I wasn't...exactly mentally sane. Every nation was suspicious of me and even kicked me out of the Safe Room, and the only one who stayed and helped me by sneaking out food and medical help was Japan, and later Ar-England."

Japan blinked, feeling his cheeks warm up.

"You see, Japan had one thing the rest of us lacked." Italy look at Japan. "Loyalty. His sense of loyalty is the best I've ever seen."

Japan was now, what did you call it, blushing loudly.

"A-ano, we can resume the memories now..."

 ** _Prussia frowned, running a hand through his hair._**

 ** _"I'm still worried but...let's go meet up with West first. You said he was hungry right? I have some food."_**

 ** _He pulled out a couple of mushrooms from his pocket._**

 ** _"I found them when I was running. Will this work?"_**

 ** _Japan stared. How did Prussia find mushrooms of all things in this spotless_** ** _mansion?_**

 ** _"It...should do. Come on then."_**

 ** _Prussia didn't move._**

 ** _"Prussi-" "Can you hear something?"_**

 ** _Japan concentrated, groaning. Thumps could be heard getting louder and louder. He eyed the scabbard Prussia had around his waist._**

 ** _"Well if that isn't just for show, take it out if you don't want to be eaten."_**

 ** _Prussia nodded grimly, taking his sword out._**

Prussia was frowning.

"Ita, what were you doing then?"

"Hm?" Italy tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"You said you've been looping right? So if this was a loop, what were you doing? Surely you weren't actually running around and hiding."

Italy smiled.

"Well, that's what I was certainly doing the first loop! But to answer your question, I was setting off traps and opening doors."

"Traps? Opening doors?"

Italy nodded.

"Some doors are very important. For example, if there was a door that was supposed to be open but was locked, someone could very much have already died. In order to get out of the Mansion, I want everyone alive." Italy smiled bitterly. "I forgot one door once, and even before we had met up, the two groups, three nations had already died."

Scotland stood up, sensing the tensed atmosphere.

"Alright. Break for an hour. Dismissed."

* * *

 **Aight! It's nearly winter break! I'll try to update my other stories during that** **time!**

 **I love reviews!**


End file.
